Elvish Lore Chapter 1
by manutukeawa
Summary: This chapter is about Tamlen and Aaria and it proves how strong there friendship is...


Aaria ran through the forest in search of the little girl calling her name "Aaria! Help me please!" Aaria looked around the forest but all she could see was trees and grass "Where are you Da"len?" Aaria said while running the forest "Aaria!" the little girl kept screaming "Hang in there Da'len! I'm coming!" Aaria ran and ran but could not find the little girl "Behiind yooouuu" Aaria got a fright when she turned around to see and old human man standing behind her, Aaria blinked when she realized who's face it was "Master?" Aaria said while memorize of her master flooded her mind, she could barely see him since he had a shadow over his face "you will pay for what you have done!" He said coming out of the shadow and revealing a cut along his right eye "I-I" Aaria studded when she remembered the scar she had given him before she ran back to her Dalish camp, Aaria became very frighten when her master became very close...

* * *

Tamlen watched Aaria as she shifted in her sleep _wake up Aaria...You are dreaming of them again..._ Tamlen thought while poking her, Aaria didn't wake up "_Aaria wake up"_ Tamlen said in a soft whisper but Aaria didn't wake up , Tamlen tried poking her again and Aaria woke up with a fright "Ah!" Tamlen put his right index finger upon his lips "shoo, everyone is still asleep" Aaria breathed heavy while looking around "w-was I?" Tamlen nodded "yes... you were sleep talking" Aaria looked to the ground noticing how heavy she was breathing, and tried to calm her self down again "I was dreaming of them again... Stupid Shems" Aaria said angrily, Tamlen laughed "now are you ready?" Aaria looked at him confused "we are going hunting remember?" Aaria looked at the sky "oh, that's right... sorry long night couldn't sleep... since last night was my mother birthday..." Aaria looked sad "hmm, okay lets get our stuff together...well, your stuff" Aaria forced a smile and looked at him revealing her dimples "I'll get my bow and daggers" aaria grabbed her bow and daggers and looked at a brown side rag bag her mothere gave to her when she was only a Da'len that was sitting next to her gear _that bag has my skeatch book in it... I could draw a few thing in the hunt... I am sure Tamlen won't mind_ aaria grabbed the bag and walked over to tamlen "ready" she whispered and off they went...

* * *

Aaria and Tamlen raced through the forest laugh and randomly shooting, Aaria was learning how to shoot while running, she was learning fast and Tamlen was happy, when they decided to stop and have a rest Aaria looked up into a tree and started climbing it "where are you going?" Tamlen asked while watching her climb "you'll see!" she yelled as she disappeared into the leaves and the next thing Tamlen knew Apples were falling from the sky with Aaria following behind landing on her feet nearly doing the splits, Aaria and Tamlen smiled at each other and Aaria sat crossed legged while grabing and Apple and wiping it _keeper always said she looked and acted like her mother... _"Tamlen?" Tamlen quickly snaped out of his daydream and looked at her "yes?" "do you think..." Aari said while biting into her apple "do you think keeper will realize we're gone?"Aaria said with apple in her mouth, Tamlen nodded while grabbing an apple and sitting down "I told her last night that we were going hunting today" Tamlen said biting into the apple and noticing Aaria staring at him "you are a treasured friend Tamlen..." Aaria finally said "you are too..." they both remained silent for awhile and Aaria looked away "I will let nothing hurt you or our clan, Aaria" Aaria looked at him and smiled " nor I, Tamlen..." when Aaria finished her apple she stood up and shook the dirt from her Dalish kilt and threw the apple cor into the bush " I'll be back..." Tamlen watched her as she ran of into the forest

* * *

Aaria ran and ran untill she found a perfect place to draw, she kept running and finnaly found a really blue river with a beautiful waterfall, as she sniffed the air she smelled roses and the freashness of the air... she loved it and didn't want to leave _perfect!_ she thought to herself smilling while positionning herself on a rock that showed the whole thing. Aaria sat down and drew the wonderful landscape.

* * *

Tamlen decided to eat all the apples as he waited for Aaria _where did she run off too?_ Tamlen thought looking around, Tamlen sat cross legged with his cheek in his hand while drawing in the dirt, TAmlen grew bored and sighed, Tamlen looked around again... no Aaria "come on Aaria" Thats when he saw it... three figures running "Aaria?" he got up and ran a head of the three figures _Aaria!_ Tamlen Ran and ran untill hestopped in front of the figures and stood with his bow out _Humans! _ he thought with his eyes narrowed , Tamlen held his bow out and aimed it at the Shemlen in front of the two that were later behind him, the shemlen in front of them fell to the ground as he saw Tamlen's bow in front of them, the human in front of him pointed at him as if he were a wild animal "its a Dalish" Tamlen became angry "and you three a somewhere you shouldn't be" Tamlen said angrily "You have no right to stop us elf!" Tamlen pointed his bow at the secon shemlen "is that so?" just then Aaria came out of know where with her bow pointing at the shemlen who was still on the ground "what do you three want?" Aaria said narrowing her eye _I hate shemlen!_ "please, we didn't know these were your forest" Tamlen snorted "these are not our forest fool! you stumbled too close to our camp" the shemlen on the ground stood up "What were you three doing anyway?" Aaria said snarling at the three men who stood there afraid "well! are you gonna speak?" the shemlen in front looked at his fellow followers "w-we found a ruin and w-we thought there might be tr-" "Treasure? fools last time we checked there were know ruins" TAmlen raised an eye brow "if there is a ruin, you should have treasure to prove it!" the shemlen in front nodded "w-we found this just in the entrance" the first shemlen came close and gave the treasure to Tamlen, Aaria still held her bow in front of the shemlen "Aaria look at this!" Aaria took one last look at the three shemlen that stood before her and looked at the treasure, it was a ruin stone with elvish writing on it "it has elvish on it... elvish writing" Tamlen looked at the three shemlen "where did you find this ruin?" "we found it to the west..." Tamlen looked at Aaria "how about it? want to check this ruin out?" Aaria looked at Tamlen "What should we do with these three first?" "hmm" Aaria looked up "i know! you three can get lost before i shoot my bow throught each and everyone of you're heads" the three men looked at each other and screamed as they ran away, Tamlen laughed "You and shemlen it is really entertaining to watch, you know?" Aaria looked at Tamlen " I hate Humans... You know that " Tamlen nodded "anyway where were you?" Aaria reaceh into her rag bag and grabbed her skeatch book "i was at this place" Aaria showed Tamlen the river with he water and the beautiful roses "wow, you have quite the talent, Aaria" Aaria smiled, Tamlen handed the book to her "keep it" she said "no..." Tamlen said shaking her head then notice her sad expression "how about this, do you have your pencil?" Aaria nodded and handed him the pencil "may i have the book please" Aaria gave him the book, Tamlen took the book and wrote _Aaria and Tamlen's home_ Aaria smiled as he wrote it "we will go see it when we come back from the ruins, okay?" Aaria nodded and took the book from Tamlen and put it in her rag bag, Aaria started walking to the south "where you going? didn't they say to the west?" Aaria quickly ran to Tamlen side "i knew that" And Tamlen and Aaria headed towards the ruin.


End file.
